


The Hands-On Approach

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Just ill, M/M, Marauders, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not really hurt, Sick Character, Sick!Sirius, and being a big baby about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Sirius is ill and achey. Remus offers to help. James and Peter promptly make themselves scarce.





	The Hands-On Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> This was just a silly little thing I wrote to cheer up a friend. I wasn't going to cross-post it anywhere because it's quick and rough but apparently, Starstruck4Moony needs it archived... So, here it is.
> 
> It was written in response to captofthesswolfstar's tumblr post: 'my whole body is achyyyyyy *pathetic sobbing* someone cuddle me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"My whole body is acheyyyy," Sirius sobbed, as pathetically as he could, "someone cuddle meeee!"

When no one immediately rushed to his aid, Sirius grabbed one of his pilllows and hugged it, whining pathetically as he rocked side to side on the bed in just his pants. He paused to check again for sympathy. Peter was the only one already mostly dressed, clipping his toenails, showing zero interest in Sirius’s dramatics. Remus sat on the edge of his own bed, in his pyjama bottoms, arms folded, looking at Sirius with a bemused expression. James was stretched out in his PJs, propped up on one arm, the other flicking lazily through a Quidditch magazine.

“Sorry mate,” James said with a painted-on grimace, “I’m staying over here, in the germ-free zone.”

“But I’m illlll,” Sirius reiterated, “I need loooove!”

“Turn over.”

Sirius shoved aside the pillow and frowned at Remus in confusion. “What?”

Remus sighed as he levered himself off of his own bed and walked over to Sirius’s. “I can help with the aches. As long as you keep that, “he pointed his finger, rotating at the wrist to indicate Sirius’s entire head, “to yourself.”

“What, you going to give him a full body massage, Moony?” Without even looking, Sirius could tell that James had waggled his eyebrows when he said it. Remus just rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed. Sirius tried not to notice the way the muscles in Remus’s stomach shifted, or the way his pyjama bottoms slid down his hips ever so slightly. Fuck, this was a bad idea… He rolled onto his front quickly, before anyone noticed he was half hard.

“Get in the middle,” Remus instructed, giving Sirius a light poke in the ribs.

Sirius shot him a confused look over his shoulder. “Then there won’t be any room for you.”

“I’ll manage… Do as you’re told.”

As he wriggled into position rather awkwardly, trying not to rub his groin against the mattress in the process, Sirius hoped that Remus never figured out just how much he loved that authoritative, no-nonsense tone. He reached out blindly to the bedside table, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

Warm hands cupped Sirius’s left calf, slowly and firmly stroking upwards. Sirius hummed happily, wrapping his arms around the pillow he rested his cheek upon as Remus moved to the other leg.

“Anyone coming to breakfast?” Peter asked, walking out alone after a general response of uninterested grumbles. The bed shifted, and Sirius felt a warm, firm weight over his thighs.

“Uh… Moony…” he enquired, trying to look over his shoulder. 

James looked up from his magazine with wide eyes, snapping it shut and swinging his legs off the bed. “Yeah, I’m gonna join Pete…” He was gone before Sirius could point out that he was still in his pyjamas.

“Moony,” Sirius tried again, clearing his throat and trying to ignore the way Remus’s weight was pushing him more firmly into the mattress.

“Hm..?” Remus’s hands were splayed across his lower back, thumbs framing his spine as they slowly pressed upwards.

“This is… um. A little weird.”

He felt Remus shrug above him, shifting his knees a little, practically sitting on Sirius’s arse now. “You do this for me once a month.”

Sirius settled back into the pillow, trying to distract himself from the heat pooling in his groin. “That’s different.”

“Not really.” Remus moved up Sirius’s back, heels of his palms digging in between his shoulder blades and Sirius couldn’t hold back a guttural groan. “Turn back over,” Remus muttered, kneeling up slightly to give Sirius room. Sirius stiffened, panic creeping up his chest and making him cough. He grabbed for another tissue.

“No, no. I’ll just stay here.”

“All that coughing must be taking a toll on your chest muscles.”

“Why Mr Moony, if I didn’t know any better I’d think this was just an excuse to get your hands on my body.” It was supposed to be light-hearted, a harmless tease, but the silence that followed it was heavy and anxious.

“Do… you want me to stop?” Remus asked quietly.

Sirius bit his lip, the whole situation suddenly feeling a bit too real as he whispered, “No…”

“Okay,” Remus let out on a small, relieved breath. “So, turn over.”

“I can’t.”

The bed dipped as Remus’s hands braced on either side of Sirius’s head. Remus rocked his hips slightly and Sirius gasped as he felt the obvious firmness of Remus’s erection against his buttocks. Remus lowered himself, bare chest pressing Sirius into the mattress, warm breath tickling his ear.

“Turn over.”

“I can’t,” Sirius laughed. Remus levered himself up enough for Sirius to twist around. Then he leant back in, pressing their lips together. It was soft, and hesitant, and needy.

When he pulled away, Sirius looked at him with a curious expression. “I thought you wanted to stay away from,” he waved a finger at his own face, “this.”

Remus smirked back at him with a shrug. “I can’t.”

_Fin_


End file.
